E para sempre você
by MahTaisho123
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha se amaram desde adolescentes, mais a mãe de kagome os separou. Será que depois de tanto tempo o amor dos dois ainda estaria intacto? ONESHOT.


Eu retornava pra casa, em um dia muito frio quando tropecei em uma carteira. Procurei por algum meio de identificar o dono. Mas a carteira só continha três dólares e uma carta amassada, que parecia ter ficado ali por muitos anos. No envelope, muito sujo, a única coisa legível era o endereço do remetente. Comecei a ler a carta tentando achar alguma dica. Então eu vi o cabeçalho. A carta tinha sido escrita quase sessenta anos atrás. Tinha sido escrita com uma bonita letra feminina em azul claro sobre um papel de carta com uma flor ao canto esquerdo. A carta dizia que sua mãe a havia proibido de se encontrar com Inuyasha mas ela escrevia a carta para dizer que sempre o amaria. Assinado Kagome. Era uma carta bonita, mas não havia nenhum modo, com exceção do nome Inuyasha , de identificar o dono. Entrei em contato com a cia. telefônica, expliquei o problema ao operador e lhe pedi o número do telefone no endereço que havia no envelope. O operador disse que havia um telefone mas não poderia me dar o número. Por sua própria sugestão, entrou em contato com o número, explicou a situação e fez uma conexão daquele telefone comigo. Eu perguntei à senhora do outro lado, se ela conhecia alguém chamada Kagome. Ela ofegou e respondeu:

- Oh! Nós compramos esta casa de uma família que tinha uma filha chamada Kagome. Mas isto foi há 30 anos!

- E você saberia onde aquela família pode ser localizada agora?

Eu perguntei.

- Do que me lembro, aquela Kagome teve que colocar sua mãe em um asilo alguns anos atrás. disse a mulher.

- Talvez se você entrar em contato eles possam informar.

Ela me deu o nome do asilo e eu liguei. Eles me contaram que a velha senhora tinha falecido alguns anos atrás mas eles tinham um número de telefone onde acreditavam que a filha poderia estar vivendo. Eu lhes agradeci e telefonei. A mulher que respondeu explicou que aquela Kagome estava morando agora em um asilo. A coisa toda começa a parecer estúpida, pensei comigo mesmo. Pra que estava fazendo aquele movimento todo só para achar o dono de uma carteira que tinha apenas três dólares e uma carta com quase 60 anos? Apesar disto, liguei para o asilo no qual era suposto que Kagome estava vivendo e o homem que atendeu me falou,

- Sim, a Kagome está morando conosco.

Embora já passasse das 10 da noite, eu perguntei se poderia ir para vê-la.

- Bem, - ele disse hesitante - se você quiser se arriscar, ela poderá estar na sala assistindo a televisão.

Eu agradeci e corri para o asilo. A enfermeira noturna e um guarda me cumprimentaram à porta. Fomos até o terceiro andar. Na sala, a enfermeira me apresentou a uma doçura, cabelo prateado com um sorriso calmo e um brilho no olhar. Lhe falei sobre a carteira e mostrei a carta. Assim que viu o papel de carta com aquela pequena flor à esquerda, ela respirou fundo e disse,

- Esta carta foi o último contato que tive com Inuyasha.

Ela pausou um momento em pensamento e então disse suavemente,

- Eu o amei muito. Mas na ocasião eu tinha só 16 anos e minha mãe achava que eu era muito jovem. Oh, ele era tão bonito.

- Sim - ela continuou.- Inuyasha Taisho era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Se você o achar, lhe fale que eu penso freqüentemente nele. E..- ela hesitou por um momento, e quase mordendo o lábio - lhe fale que eu ainda o amo. Você sabe - ela disse sorrindo com lágrimas que começaram a rolar em seus olhos, - eu nunca me casei. Eu jamais encontrei alguém que correspondesse ao Inuyasha.

Eu agradeci a Kagome e disse adeus. Quando passava pela porta da saída, o guarda perguntou,

- A velha senhora pode lhe ajudar?

- Pelo menos agora eu tenho um sobrenome.

Mas eu acho que vou deixar isto para depois. Eu passei quase o dia inteiro tentando achar o dono desta carteira". Quando o guarda viu a carteira, ele disse:

- Ei, espere um minuto!

Isto é a carteira do Sr. Taisho. Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Ele está sempre perdendo a carteira. Eu devo tê-la achado pelos corredores ao menos três vezes.

- Quem é Sr. Taisho?- Eu perguntei com minha mão começando a tremer.

- Ele é um dos idosos do 8º andar. Isso é a carteira de Inuyasha Taisho sem dúvida. Ele deve ter perdido em um de seus passeios.

Agradeci o guarda e corri ao escritório da enfermeira. Lhe falei sobre o que o guarda tinha dito. Nós voltamos para o elevador e subimos. No oitavo andar, a enfermeira disse:

- Acho que ele ainda está acordado. Ele gosta de ler à noite. Ele é um homem bem velho.

Fomos até o único quarto que ainda tinha luz e havia um homem lendo um livro. A enfermeira foi até ele e perguntou se ele tinha perdido a carteira. Sr. Taisho olhou com surpresa, pondo a mão no bolso de trás e disse:

- Oh, está perdida!

- Este amável cavalheiro achou uma carteira e nós queremos saber se é sua?

Entreguei a carteira ao , ele sorriu com alívio e disse,

- Sim, é minha! Devo ter derrubado hoje a tarde. Eu quero lhe dar uma recompensa.

- Não, obrigado, eu disse. - Mas eu tenho que lhe contar algo. Eu li a carta na esperança de descobrir o dono da carteira.

O sorriso em seu rosto desapareceu de repente.

- Você leu a carta?

- Não só li, como eu acho que sei onde a Kagome está.

Ele ficou pálido de repente.

- Kagome? Você sabe onde ela está? Como ela está? É ainda tão bonita quanto era? Por favor, por favor me fale - ele implorou.

- Ela está bem... E bonita da mesma maneira como quando você a conheceu.- Eu disse suavemente.

O homem sorriu e perguntou,

- Você pode me falar onde ela está? Quero chamá-la amanhã .

Ele agarrou minha mão e disse,

- Eu estava tão apaixonado por aquela menina que quando aquela carta chegou, minha vida literalmente terminou. Eu nunca me casei. Eu sempre a amei.

- Sr. Taisho - eu disse - Venha comigo.

Fomos de elevador até o terceiro andar. Atravessamos o corredor até a sala onde Kagome estava assistindo televisão. A enfermeira caminhou até ela.

- Kagome, - ela disse suavemente, enquanto apontava para Inuyasha que estava esperando comigo na entrada. - Você conhece este homem?

Ela ajeitou os óculos, olhou um momento, mas não disse uma palavra. Inuyasha disse suavemente, quase em um sussurro:

- Kagome, é o Inuyasha. Lembra-se de mim?

- Inuyasha! Eu não acredito nisto! Inuyasha! É você! Meu Inuyasha!

Ele caminhou lentamente até ela e se abraçaram. A enfermeira e eu partimos com lágrimas rolando em nossas faces.

- Veja, - eu disse. - Veja como o bom Deus trabalha! Se tem que ser, será!.

Aproximadamente três semanas depois eu recebi uma chamada do asilo em meu escritório.

- Você pode vir no domingo para assistir a um casamento? O Inuyasha e Kagome vão se amarrar!

Foi um casamento bonito, com todas as pessoas do asilo devidamente vestidos para a celebração. Kagome usou um vestido bege claro e bonito. Inuyasha usou um terno azul escuro. O hospital lhes deu o próprio quarto e se você sempre quis ver uma noiva com 76 anos e um noivo com 79 anos agindo como dois adolescentes, você tinha que ver este par. Um final perfeito para um caso de amor que tinha durado quase 60 anos.

* * *

><p>Oi gente, primeira OneShot que estou postando sabe, espero que tenham gostado, eu particularmente achei muito fofinha a história dos dois, então é isso, Beijos.<p> 


End file.
